


Baekhyun’s Happiness (a thread)

by baekbuns (mumz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor at some point, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Xiuchen, OT9 friendship, is that even a thing, like literally everyone is mentioned at least once lol, mentions of Kaisoo, some Krisho if you squint hard enough, this is a list fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumz/pseuds/baekbuns
Summary: Baekhyun writes down a list of all the little things that make him happy.





	Baekhyun’s Happiness (a thread)

**Author's Note:**

> I think every fandom has one of this lol the most (un)original thing ever, I know, but I’ve been stressing out lately and I needed something to keep my mind calm so, here you have, the horrible list fic you never asked for.  
> Enjoy~ (o˘◡˘o)

 

 

 ✧✧✧✧

The top 50 things that make Byun Baekhyun happy

✧✧✧✧

 

  1. Waking up to Chanyeol sleepily nosing the back of his neck.
  2. His cold toes pressed against Chanyeol’s toasty warm shins and the smile he feels against his skin when his boyfriend lets him get away with it.
  3. Hearing Jongdae’s loud, off-key version of Twice’s _TT_ in the shower.
  4. Hearing Kyungsoo’s monster banging at the bathroom door and yelling at Jongdae to quiet down. ( _I’m gonna make you like TT if you don’t shut the fuck up Kim! it’s 7 am!_ )
  5. Stealing a spoonful of rice from everyone’s plates.
  6. The disgust on their faces when someone complains and he opens his mouth wide to show the stolen goods: _Stllwnntbck?_ ( _Still want it back?_ Chanyeol, his ever-faithful translator, clarifies without sparing a second glance from his cereal)
  7. Leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder on those rare moments of allowed skinship.
  8. Having time to call home.
  9. Chanyeol’s soft touches and extra soft kisses when he feels insecure about his body.
  10. Telling Sehun and Jongin to stop practicing their solo choreos in their rooms at the sight of their bruised knees and both actually listening to him for once.
  11. The smell of Minseok’s special hot coco on late winter nights.
  12. Chanyeol hitting his thigh as he laughs at one of Joonmyun’s dad puns.
  13. Chanyeol hitting his thigh as he dangerously chokes on his own laughter.
  14. Minseok’s chuckles and Jongdae’s dumb laughter when he jokingly comments on how good Kyungsoo would look as CBX’s fourth member.
  15. Their open-mouthed gawking as Kyungsoo’s head slowly peeks from around the corner and darkly whispers     ‘ _…where do I sign’._
  16. Jongin insisting on helping Kyungsoo with dinner by cutting the onions for their big pot of Kimchi stew and ending up ugly crying after the first slice.
  17. Jongdae introducing himself as EXO’s Chen. (he sounds like a tenth generation pokemon)
  18. The scowl on Joonmyun’s face when he holds his hand out for Chanyeol’s maxed out debit card.
  19. Minseok’s cheerful whistling from the balcony as he waters his small corner of a garden.
  20. Falling asleep to the soft hum of his laptop and Chanyeol’s pixeled smile grinning from the other side, miles away.
  21. Singing _Let it Go_ around the dorm after dying his hair silver and making Jongdae his Olaf.
  22. Being the epitome of teamwork as they sneak greasy take out bags behind their managers’ backs.
  23. The folded paper cranes he finds hidden in a jar under Jongin’s bed.
  24. The price tag on Chanyeol’s clothes, because he never remembers to take them off.
  25. The upward tilt of Sehun’s mouth when Vivi obediently sits after the third attempt.
  26. The downward tilt of Sehun’s mouth when Vivi pees a minute later on Joonmyun’s hand-knitted throw blanket.
  27. The sexy, angry furrow of Chanyeol’s brow when he raps.
  28. Mongryong and Toben taking turns gnawing on his slippers.
  29. Sehun’s pissed off face when it’s couples movie night at the dorm and the three couples seated at the couch blink innocently while patting at the empty space available.
  30. Jongin’s giggles when he watches Kyungsoo centered fancams late at night under the covers.
  31. Yixing serious explaining on how chinese fortune cookies are, in fact, _not_ chinese.
  32. The stutter in Kris’s voice over the phone, asking for Joonmyun.
  33. The collective _ooooh’s_ that fill the room as a red faced Joonmyun powerwalks away with the phone shaking in his hands.
  34. Being able to perform (all of them together) for their fans.
  35. When Kyungsoo’s demonic demeanor melts and the chorus of _awww’s_ that follow at the sight of his shy, heart-shaped smile.
  36. When Kyungsoo’s demonic mode switches back on and everyone runs for their lives.
  37. Yixing analyzing their personalities based on their Chinese zodiac sign.
  38. Jongdae sleep singing _Shawty, I got it!~_ in the middle of the night.
  39. Playing LoL with Chanyeol as a team and the stolen smooches in-between victories.
  40. Going around Jongin’s back and stealing a chocolate bar from his ~~not so~~ hidden candy stash above the fridge.
  41. Grabbing Yixing’s hand and watching Chanyeol’s smile faltering for a millisecond.
  42. Being Kyungsoo’s self-proclaimed recipe tester.
  43. Chanyeol’s fifty-year-old hips.
  44. Locking himself in the bathroom and using all of Joonmyun’s vanilla bath bombs after a long day of work.
  45. Cradling Chanyeol’s face and kissing all his tears of frustration away.
  46. Holidays in which he gets to spend time with all his families (His, Chanyeol’s and EXO)
  47. Laughing with Minseok at the way Jongdae shakes like a turkey when he sneezes and the tiny _boop_ the elder places in his boyfriend’s flushed nose afterwards.
  48. The sweat, the pain and the overflowing tears of joy after a hard-earned win for their fans.
  49. Being EXO’s (and EXO-L’s) Byun Baekhyun.
  50. Being Park Chanyeol’s ♡



 

 

  

* * *

.｡.:*Honorable Mentions*:.｡. 

* * *

 

  * Unlimited access to Yixing’s dimples.
  * Saturday night rap battles, courtesy of the vocal line.
  * The reenactment of the surprise scene from CBX’s legendary _The One_ VCR that no one asked for.
  * The way Chanyeol pretends not to notice the tiny mark at the bottom of his guitar that reads _BBH’s♡_
  * The way the members and fans put up with his shit and still love him the same at the end of the day.



 

 


End file.
